The Fairy's Sister
by Abigail Jones
Summary: Mira had an older sister, not by blood, who was older by three years. Her name was Abigail Light. She was known as The Fairy's Sister for a reason. For being a sister to everyone. But, she went on her first mission as an S-Class wizard. She never came back. She disappeared right of the face of Earthland. But, she has somehow returned. But, she's different.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day. Nothing new was happening in the Fairy Tail guild. Natsu and Grey were arguing as Erza talked with Mira. Lucy and Levy were reading and talking about books. Happy was talking with Carla and Wendy talked with Romeo.

Yep. Everything was normal, and kinda boring.

"Hey, Levy." Lucy sighed.

"What is it?" Levy looked up from her book.

"I'm injoying this small moment of peace, but... oh, how do I say it?"

"You wish something would happen. Something interesting or at least worthwhile paying attention to." Levy smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I think." Lucy said.

Levy smiled and laughed lightly. "Yeah. I know what you mean. So many things happen. Especially to us."

Lucy nodded. "I'd actually never really noticed it. Lots of big things seem to happen to us more then others. Or we get involved somehow."

"Like a story." Levy smiled lightly.

Lucy nodded. "Yeah. I could write a whole lot of autobiographies just from my adventures here."

"Well, why don't you? I can't wait to read it."

Lucy waved her hands. "Oh, no! I couldn't now."

"Why not? You have a lot of time in your hands at the moment."

Lucy sighed and opened her mouth to respond but the sound of the door slamming open interrupted her.

"Jane!" Yelled a new voice Lucy had never heard before.

She looked up and saw it wasn't one, but three figures. Two looked to be in cloaks and one was in a plain dress.

"That sounded like..."  
"No way that can be..."  
"Can it?"

Lucy suddenly heard whispsers all around the hall as Mira ran to the door.

The figure in the dress ran towards Mira and the two embraced. All that could be seen was pale skin and platinum hair with a silver hairpin.

"What happened?" Makarov asked, standing on the bar. "Come inside, both of you."

The two cloaked figures walked in, the door closing behind them. Once the sunlight was gone, Lucy could see they were both dressed in simple cloaks. One red and the other blue.

"Doranbolt!" Wendy gasped and her light footsteps ran towards the wizard with the blue cloak.

"Hey, Wendy. Glad to see you're still happy." Doranbolt said and a soft smile. "I'll talk with you in a few, okay? I just need to talk with Master Makarov."

Wendy nodded and bowed. "Okay."

"Hey, Levy." Lucy said. "Who's that?" She looked at her friend to see her eyes were wide and she looked near tears.

"I...We haven't seen her in years...We thought... She was dead." Levy muttered.

"Eh?" Lucy said and slid over the tabletop to get friend's side. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm not."

"It looks like you're about to."

"Oh? Well, I might be..."

Lucy smiled a bit and patted Levy's back. "So, explain please?"

Levy perked I a bit and nodded. "Of course, well. That's Abigail Light. The Fairy's Sister."

 **Abigail** **'s POV**

I looked up at MiraJane and quickly wiped my eyes. I haven't seen her in so long. She grew so much! I even had to look up at her!

"Abi." Mira said and hugged me her wide smile.

"Mirajane." I said in return. I barely remember anything from before I woke up. My memory is improving though! Doranbolt said so.

"Abigail? Man, you're smaller than I remember!" Said a slightly familiar voice.

I turned and immediately recognized it as Natsu. Who else has the spikey pink hair and scarf?

"Hey Natsu, my Dragon Boy. You have grown so much. Look at you." I smiled at him and opened my arms a bit, letting him know he could hug me.

He certainly did hug me. Almost tackled me to the ground! I laughed a bit and wrapped my arms around him. He came up to my waist last I saw him, I believe. Now we were about the same height.

"Where were you, Abi?" His voice was muffled a bit but I could still hear. And I can guess Abi is a nickname. I think.

I stroked his hair softly. "I was asleep. For a long, long time." That's all I could say. All I knew.

He nodded a bit. "Don't leave me again, okay?" He looked into my eyes.

I nodded. "I promise. I won't leave like that again." I smiled. "Now, let me to say hi to everyone else."

Natsu nodded and let go. "Hey! Ice Stripper! Get over here!"

I looked around to see who Natsu was calling and I saw a boy with messy raven hair.

"Grey." I smiled softly and nodded.

"Abigail." He walked up to me and breathed deeply. "Glad to see you're back."

I nodded. "Yeah. It's good to see you again. I held out my hand. From what I see in his eyes, he wasn't a hugger kind of guy. He took my hand and pulled me towards him before patting my back. I smiled and looked at him as he let go and stepped back.

"Hey Erza." He said.

"Yes Grey?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw armour with scarlet hair.

"At least let me see if I'm still taller than you. Come 'ere." I smiled and held my hand out

Erza took it and stood in front of me. I smiled and looked up at her.

"You grew up so much. I heard you were a feared name for a while. How did that happen? You don't look scarey."

"I'll tell you later, I promise." She said a bit stiffly.

I'm not one to push, so that conversation can wait for later. And... I still don't know anything myself besides names and appearances. I'll just let them think I still have a normal memory for now. And go off of what I was told. "Have you made any friends besides Mira, Natsu, and Grey?"

"Actually, yes I have. But you might want to greet everyone else first."

I shook my head and grinned. "I'm not that kind of person. Let me see your friend."

Erza nodded and turned around and scanned the room. "Want to take a seat?"

I shrugged. "Sure."

Erza grabbed my arm lightly. "You remember how it is. Just don't trip over anything or you could start a guild-wide fight."

I laughed and nodded as I followed her to a table. "Okay." I honestly didn't know that.

"Lucy." Erza said and a blonde head popped up almost immediately.

"Yes Erza?" Said the blonde, sounding a bit nervous.

"Come and meet an old friend of mine." Erza said softly, or kindly, or both.

The blonde nodded and walked over, glancing at someone back at her seat. She had really pretty brown eyes. Her outfit was revealing, but suited her. With a green and gold colour design.

"Abigail, this is Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy, this is Abigail Light." Erza said as Lucy got to us.

I looked at her and she stared at me. It was like we were having a staring contest or something. Then she lost by blinking and smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Abigail. I heard a bit about you from Levy." She offered her hand to me.

I nodded and took her hand, shaking it. Levy... I think I remember her. Maybe. Just need to see her face. Was she the one always reading a book?

"The pleasure is all mine, Lucy." I smiled.

"Welcome back to Fairy Tail." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mira's POV**

Once Abigail started talking to everyone, I went to the back where Makarov, Doranbolt and his companion were talking. I was just in time to hear Makarov say:

"So, what caused this supposed sleep?"

Doranbolt shook his head. "She told us what she remembered last. And it was a conversation between her and Zeref."

"What?" I said.

"Oh, Mirajane. It's good you came. Why don't you take a seat?" Makarov said, motioning to a stool. "I was going to call you over if you didn't come."

I nodded and sat down. "So, what were you saying?" I asked, aware I interrupted.

"Oh. Well, Abigail knows she's just been asleep. But, it was more than that." Makarov said. "Apparently it was a reaction to something. Her Moon's Blessing magic shut down her mind to protect her body. Her mind was apparently wiped as a side affect."

"Oh..." I said softly. "Then how does she recognize us?"

"She's actually been awake for about six months now." The other guy in red said. "I've been slowly helping her regain memories. But, her memory is very poor. It will take her a while to get used to everyone again. Especially because last she saw everyone, they were younger."

I nodded my understanding. But I still had one question. "Who are you, exactly?" I asked.

"Oh, my apologies. I'm Rufus. From Sabertooth. Sting put me in charge of helping her after Frosch found her." He took off his hood bowed. Why did he keep it on in the first place? That didn't seem like him.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not recognizing you, Rufus." I said.

"It's alright, Miss Mirajane." Rufus said. "Now, back to our topic of Abigail."

I nodded and listened into the conversation.

 **Abigail** **'s POV**

I smiled and looked around. Everyone came and said hi and introduced themselves again. It was great. Now I know just about everyone. Well, their faces, voices, and names. And that's about it.

"And then Natsu beat up Future Rogue and Lucy closed the Eclipse Gate. The dragons were defeated and the day was saved!"

I smiled as Happy finished his story up. It was actually quite interesting. I certainly didn't have any adventures like the ones they had. At least, I don't think I did.

"So, the future, or, _that_ future didn't happen?" I asked.

"Yep." Lucy said. "And there was a big party at the castle."

"Hey, do you have a place to stay?" Erza asked.

"Umm..." Did I have a place to sleep before?

"Didn't Juvia take Abigail's room?" Lucy asked. "I seem to remember hearing Mira say that."

Erza nodded. "Yes, that is correct. So, would you like to stay with anyone for tonight or find a place of your own?"

I looked around the table. "Who's Juvia?"

"Oh. Gray can call her." Natsu smirked.

"No! I don't want to call Juvia." Gray said.

"Did Gray say Juvia's name?"

I jumped in surprise and spin around. There was a girl with blue hair and a blue outfit suddenly right behind me.

"Who is this? Is she trying to steal Juvia's Gray?" She glared at me and got a few centimetres away from my face.

"No! Calm down Juvia. She's an old childhood friend. Her name's Abigail." Gray got in between us, which I was thankful for. I didn't like the look she was giving me.

"A childhood friend? This is even worse than Juvia predicted." Juvia muttered.

"Why's she speaking like that?" I whispered.

"No one knows." Grey responded then stepped forward to stop Juvia who started crying. "Please calm down, oh no."

I watched as it looked like it began to rain heavily. Inside. I panicked and held onto the nearest thing I could find. Which was thankfully just a post. My eyes squeezed shut on their own.

"Gray! Get her to stop crying!" Lucy yelled.

"Why me!" Gray yelled as he was being thrown around, hands raised high in the air.

* * *

 ** _After Juvia calmed down...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

I looked around and smiled as everyone finished fixing up the guild hall. Rufus, Makarov, and Doranbolt didn't look fazed at all. So I'm going to guess that was a normal occurrence. Strange, but normal.

"So, Abigail."

I turned to face who it was. It was the younger girl, Wendy I believe. "Yes?"

"Sense you have nowhere to stay, I can make room in my apartment for you."

I smiled and put a hand on her head. "You don't have to do that. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes."

She looked down and I put tapped her forehead. "Hey. Why don't you show me around Magnolia. I hear it's changed quite a bit while I was gone."

She looked up and smiled. "O-Okay! I can do that!"

I smiled and laughed lightly. Was this how it felt when I was with everyone else before? It was such a familiar feeling. I liked it.

"Come on, Carla!" Wendy said as she grabbed a small backpack and walked towards the door.

"Where on Earth do you think you're going all of a sudden?" The white cat asked.

"I'm going to show Abigail around!" Wendy smiled.

I nodded as I got closer to them. "Yes. I asked her to and she accepted." I said.

Carla sighed and nodded. "Okay. Let's get going before anyone decides to join us."

Wendy nodded in agreement. "Yeah..."


End file.
